bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Toy That Saved Christmas (video game)
The Toy That Saved Christmas (video game) is a VeggieTales video game based off of "The Toy That Saved Christmas" for Xbox One. It is published by Sega and the first VeggieTales game for Xbox One. The game features three different modes: adventure, party, and puzzle. Modes Adventure Mode In adventure mode, you go around Dinkletown as either Bob, Larry, Junior, or Buzz Saw Louie trying to save Christmas. The story follows a similar story line to the actual episode, but being a video game, the story is of course extended. The adventure mode features 8 worlds with 8 levels in each, making a total of 64 adventure levels. Adventure mode is compatible with four players, similar to Nintendo's Super Mario 3D World. Party Mode In party mode, you can choose from 4 different party boards and play a party game similar to the Mario Party ''series and ''Sonic Shuffle. There are a total of 80 minigames in party mode. Playable Characters There are a total of 12 playable characters. 8 are unlocked, and 4 are unlockable. Unlocked * Bob * Larry * Junior * Buzz Saw Louie * Laura * Mr. Nezzer * Mr. Lunt * Percy Unlockable * George * Annie * Lenny * Penguin Boards * Dinkletown * Crisper County (from "Saint Nicholas") * Bumblyburg (from "The League of Incredible Vegetables") * London, England ���� (from "The Star of Christmas") Puzzle Mode Puzzle mode is basically similar to Dr. Mario and Tetris. It also bears a resemblance to the former online VeggieTales game "Veggie Pile-Up." There are a total of 60 puzzles to complete. Easter Eggs Just like the Robin Good game, there are Easter eggs hidden in the adventure mode levels. This time, there are Easter eggs across many Sega franchises. There are two in each world. * Speed shoes (World 1-3) * Monkey ball (World 1-7) * Opa-Opa (World 2-2) * Rings (World 2-6) * Zombie (World 3-1) * Samba studio (World 3-4) * Chao (World 4-5) * Crazy Taxi (World 4-8) * Banana peel (World 5-3) * Egg Mobile (World 5-8) * White Wisp (World 6-1) * Axe (World 6-6) * Maracas (World 7-4) * Reala (World 7-7) * Zazz (World 8-5) * Giant egg (World 8-6) Music There are 24 songs that can be switched out from the game's original score. All songs are unlockable and all songs are instrumentals. # VeggieTales Theme Song # Another Easter Day from "An Easter Carol" # Good Morning, George from "Rack, Shack, and Benny" # The 8 Polish Foods of Christmas from "The Little Drummer Boy" # Candy Cane Blues from "The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree" # Angels We Have Heard On High from "A Very Veggie Christmas" # Wrapped Myself Up For Christmas from "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" # Hope's Song from "An Easter Carol" # Oh Santa! from "The Toy That Saved Christmas" # I Can Love from "Saint Nicholas" # Light of Christmas from "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" # Ring Little Bells from "A Very Veggie Christmas" # While By My Sheep from "A Very Veggie Christmas" # I'm So Blue from "Madame Blueberry" # The Friendly Beasts from "The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree" # Donuts for Benny from "Saint Nicholas" # Happy Tooth Day from "The Little House That Stood" # Deck the Halls from "Beauty and the Beet" # My Golden Egg from "Noah's Ark" # He Is Born, the Holy Child from "A Very Veggie Christmas" # Goodnight Junior from "It's a Meaningful Life" # Feliz Navidad from "A Very Veggie Christmas" # Second Chances from "Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie" # Solid Stuff from "The Little House That Stood" Category:Fanon Works Category:Products Category:Phineasnferb